Shingeki no Lawyers!
by SJBell
Summary: Marco Bodt works for the illustrious, 'Smith, Rivialle & Hanji' law firm. His dream is to land the big cases, and make big clients. But for now, he's just scrapping by. One day a new lawyer is introduced to the firm, Jean Kirschtein. Immediately, Marco thought the guy was a perv. Now suddenly Marco finds himself beginning to wonder if he should have stayed in bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I don't even know about this. I just don't even, you know? This idea just popped in my head, and in my mind it sounded pretty funny. I'm thinking this will be my first fic where I'll write a bit of fluff, who knows? Please let me know if you enjoy it!**

Marco's POV:

I stumbled in the conference room, absolutely exhausted from compiling the presentation last night. It was my responsibility to make the next slideshow for the upcoming meeting, and every single one I made was turning out complete and utter shit. My name is Marco Bodt and I work at the _'Smith, Rivialle & Hanji'_ law firm. I've been here for about three years now, but had only been allowed to take small cases, you know, petty theft and hoons. It's my dream to take the big cases, make the big speeches, so on and so forth. But it just wasn't happening yet.

I dumped my books and laptop on the table and slumped in the chair, waiting for my fellow employees and the named partners to come in. I was tapping my pen on the table when Reiner Braun walked in with Armin Arlert, they were both dressed nicely in suits. Looking down at my messy shirt, I groaned and tried to tuck it in.

"Whatcha' got there Marco?" Reiner poked his head over my shoulder.

I rubbed my eyes, I was so tired, "It's just my presentation for this morning."

Armin pulled out a chair and sat on the opposite side of the long table, he leaned his elbows on the table and whispered, "Did you guys hear? We're getting a new lawyer in today!"

I looked at Armin, he was a short guy with blonde hair tied up in a little ponytail. He was always so cheerful, but he wasn't to be underestimated, he is extremely intelligent.

"Ch'yeah, I heard Erwin talking about that with Levi the other day". Reiner took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, running a hand through his hair. I stretched my arms across my chest, I had no idea a new lawyer would be entering the firm. Then again, I was always nose deep in my cases I never had time to catch up with office gossip. Eren Jaeger was next to arrive in the office, popular with the ladies but the personal punching bag of Levi.

"Hey Marco, Reiner, Armin. How was your weekend?" Eren dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat next to Armin.

"I went out on a date." Reiner grinned at them, he wasn't known for keeping things to himself.

"Oh! Is it with that Bertholdt guy from Accounting?" Armin asked excitedly.

"Yeah isn't he the one that works with Mikasa and Sasha on the fifth floor?" Eren was doodling in his book.

Reiner shrugged bashfully, "It may be, it may not be. But I think it's serious."

Armin clapped his hands in delight, egging Reiner for more details. I had known these guys since high school. We all went to university to study as lawyers and we all took the bar exam together. The four of us sat in the conference room until the partners entered, Erwin Smith walked in first. He's a tall man, always dressed presentably, making the ordinary man look like a schmuck and had eyebrows that made women jealous. Levi Rivialle walked in the next, a shorter man with short spikey black hair that was always combed to the side. And of course there was good ol' Zoe Hanji. She was a nutter but she brought in the big clients.

"I want to introduce to you a new lawyer that will be joining us here at _Smith, Rivialle & Hanji." _Erwin held his arm up as the new guy entered the room.

"Hey, my name's Jean Kirschtein, I was previously employed at Sina Lawyers but transferred here after my move. I'll be looking forward to working with you all." Jean smiled, a cocky smile. After the introductions were made it was down to business. I awkwardly moved my bag from the chair next to me so Jean could sit.

"Thanks." Jean sat down and turned to face the screen.

"N-no problem!" I replied stuttering, _good job idiot, way to make a good first impression. _

After the presentation was over everyone was dismissed to their offices. I was last to leave when Jean pulled me over, "What's your name?"

I felt my face burning, "M-my name is Bodt. I mean my name is Marco. Marco Bodt."

Jean leaned in closer, "Hmm, I look forward to working with you, _Bodt Marco_." Jean waved a hand, laughing as he walked away. My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour, and I wondered if I had made a mistake coming into work today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco's POV**

I held my finger on the button, waiting for the elevator to hurry up. The doors _binged _as the doors finally opened. I stepped in and pressed the seventh floor button. The elevator music made me want to fall asleep, and I was tired enough as it was. Suddenly, I felt the elevator stop and the doors opened on the fifth floor. Looking up from my watch I was startled to see Jean Kirschtein staring right at me. I almost dropped my suitcase from the surprise.

"Hey what floor are we on again?"

"Our firm is on the seventh floor." I answered him all too quickly, did he even understand what I said? I tend to talk really quickly when I'm nervous. Jean was still looking at me, a smile growing across his face. I want to tell him to stop staring at me! Wait. Why is he staring at me? Jean turned around and pressed the emergency "stop" button and the elevator shifted as it halted to a stop.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" I stood there confused, what on earth is he doing?

Pressing his hand on the wall behind me, Jean leaned in close to my face. I could feel my face beginning to burn and my hands were sweating. I tried to move but his hand was in the way.

"Do you mind helping me on this case I've been assigned, it's my first one at this firm and I need someone to show me how things work here." Jean smiled smugly at me.

I stuttered again as I tried to answer, "Y-y-yes I can help you. But you really… shouldn't lean so close to people."

Jean laughed again, "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

I shook my head, then looked up at him, "No, it just that-"

"Well then, we don't seem to have a problem." He cut me off, laughing again.

Shuffling over I reached over pressing the button and we started moving again. _What is this guy's problem!? _I tried to look away from Jean until we finally got on our floor. The doors opened and Jean laughed as he exited out of the elevator. Slowly I stepped out after him. I loosened my tie, I felt like my whole body was burning up. I headed over to my office when I saw Reiner at the break room, _I could use a coffee after that. _I set my laptop on the table and went to the coffee machine.

"You look like shit."

I looked at Reiner, "Way to put it bluntly Reiner."

He merely shrugged, "You look like you've either just gotten laid or you missed the bathroom."

I looked at him, probably a stupid look on my face. Did I really give off that presence? If Kirschtein didn't have his face so close to mine I wouldn't feel so awkward right now. I made my coffee and went over to my office. I put my bag on the filing cabinet and took off my jacket, pulling it over my chair. I began typing on my laptop when Erwin came in, I immediately stood up holding out my hand. He shook my hand and sat down in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"I want you to be on this new case with Kirschstein. You've been here for quite a while now and I think you'd be the best person to show him how things are done around here. Here's the file for it."

I tried not to groan but took the file from him, "Yes of course, actually I already ran into him at the elevator. You can count on me Erwin."

Erwin nodded his head and got up from the chair, leaving my office. _What have I gotten myself into? Working with that douche bag? Awesome. _

I'd been on my laptop for about three hours when I decided to go have my lunch. Shutting my laptop I rubbed my eyes and left my office, heading for the break room. I was walking past Reiner's office when I heard a thud from the other side. I don't know why, it was such a bad idea, but I knocked on the door before opening it. The door creaked a little when I saw Reiner full on making out with Bertholdt from Accounting on his desk. I tried to stifle the cough and discretely head out the door. I carefully shut the door and wiped my forehead.

"What's up Marco?" Armin came from around the corner.

I froze, I couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. I just pointed at the door and covered my embarrassment as I sped to the break room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marco's POV**

So it's been a few, uh, _interesting, _days for me here at the firm. Today I'll be finally going over the new case assigned to me by Erwin. Unfortunately though, I'll be working on it with Kirschtein. Things just aren't going my way, have I done something wrong to the universe?

Reiner still doesn't know I caught him and that guy Bertholdt kissing in his office the other day. God, that was awkward, and something I really didn't need to see. Jean made his way into my office, like it was his, dumping his bag on the chair.

"Do you mind, this isn't your office and I like to keep mine tidy." I tried to glare at him but I don't think it worked. I wasn't ever good at, you know, being threatening.

"Dude calm down, I'll pick it up when I leave." Jean answered nonchalantly.

"Look if we are going to be working on this case, we have to take working with each other seriously." I was trying to be serious but he was just flicking through the papers.

"Are you even paying attention? We have to go through the case." I waved my hand in front of his face. He wasn't listening to me.

"Our client is accused of stealing one thousand dollars' worth of electronics equipment. The plaintiff's attorney wants to charge him with grand larceny. Even though this kid is a minor and this is his first offence. We'll try and strike a deal and keep this out of the courts." Jean smacked his lips when he finished his sentence.

"S-so you did read the case? And grand larceny? That's a little much don't you think, he could go to jail for 10 years." I guess I was little surprised that he actually did decide to read the case, but that wasn't the point.

"Anyways, our client is in the waiting room. Come on." I got up from my chair and went to go grab my jacket when Jean grabbed my arm.

"I'm _really _glad to be working my first case here, with you." Jean laughed as he let go of my arm, taking his bag and the case file, walking out of my office. As I stood there stunned, I shook my head, _why me?_

I followed Jean to the waiting room, where a young man stood up. Extending his shaking hand he introduced himself to us, "M-my name is Oliver Tranden, your client."

As I looked at him, he didn't look like the type of person able to steal a whole bunch of electronics. He was a scrawny guy, with really messy blonde hair. I was going to shake his hand when Jean popped in front of me, "My name is Jean Kirschtein, and I'll be one of your lawyers on your case."

"And I'm Marco Bodt, your other lawyer. Now, follow me to the meeting room where the plaintiff is. We're going to try and settle this so we don't have to go to court." I pushed myself between Jean and shook Oliver's hand, directing him to the meeting room.

As we entered the plaintiff and his lawyer were already seated on one side of the table, I set my briefcase down and was about to introduce when Jean butt in again, "My name is Jean Kirschtein, this is Marco Bodt and you obviously know who this is, this is Oliver Tranden you're suing him for grand larceny which is absolutely ridiculous."

I shot Jean a look but he completely ignored me. I showed Oliver where to sit and Jean and I sat on either side of him. The opposing lawyers sat on either side of their client, as one of them took a piece of paper from their case.

"This is the list and value of all the electronics Mr. Tranden stole. Now my client, Mr. Barl here is being generous, and is willing to make a deal. He wants his merchandise back, an apology and for the defendant to complete voluntary work at his store to make up for the losses he suffered as a result. He knows the defendant is a minor and his first offence. Let's just leave this to a bad choice of a young man?"

I opened my mouth to try and say something when Jean interrupted, "My client accepts, will return the electronics and will help Mr. Barl at his shop. My client recognises his mistake and will write an official apology."

The plaintiff stood with his lawyers, and Jean leaned over to shake their hands. I hurried to my feet to shake their hands as they left the meeting room.

"Thank you. Thank you so much I thought I was going to jail. I'll never do anything like this again!" Oliver held on to Jean's hand and shook it vigorously.

Jean smiled at Oliver and led him out of the meeting room, "I'll just clear up your papers then shall I?"

I groaned as I collected the papers and shoved them carelessly into Jean's briefcase, _he totally undermined me the entire time. _Needless to say I was a little annoyed, and I'm not the type of person to engage in conflict but that was just _rude. _

"Hey sorry I just had to walk Oliver out, but how good was that! That was easier than I thought it would be." Jean was running his mouth as I cleared the table, not really paying attention to him.

All of a sudden I felt something lean on me, turning my head slightly I saw Jean's face right next to mine, "Wh-what are you doing!?" It almost sounded like a shriek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'm _really _glad we're going to be working together Marco. And I'm sorry for taking charge before, it's just in my nature."

I stood there frozen as he whispered at me, he let go of my waist and took his briefcase. I let my head hang as I tried to breathe silently, _what the hell!? _I felt my heart thumping, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I just don't know why. And it's not like I said anything to make him stop.

I eventually left the meeting room and slumped down in the chair in the break room.

"Are you alright Marco? You look a little flustered." Armin stirred his tea as he came to sit on the chair next to me.

I let out a deep breath, "Jean is a perverted, attention seeker that totally took over the case we were meant to work _together."_

Armin tilted his head, "Perverted? Why is he perverted?"

I went over to the vending machine and put some coins in and pressed the buttons. The little mechanical arm took the bottle of water and put it in the slot, "He put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear Armin, the guy's a pervert. And is that all you got from what I said?"

Armin shrugged, "Maybe he likes you, and he is really good looking."

"Armin! That's not- wait, I didn't know he, uh, _swung, _that way. Not that I care. How can you tell?" I was completely contradicting myself, _I don't care if he swings that way. I don't care, do I?_

"He just has that way about him. I knew Reiner was gay before Reiner did you know. And you're more of the cutesy type Marco."

Armin sat in his chair, a little smile forming across his face. He was sneaky like that. That's why he was such a good lawyer, when you first meet him, you'd think he was a pushover. But once he sets you in your sights, you better have good representation.

"I'm the cutesy type?" I was a little surprised, I never thought I was 'cute'.

Armin got up from his chair, heading out from the break room, "Like I said Marco, I totally called it that Reiner was gay."

Armin waved his hand as he left to go to his officer when I head Reiner's voice booming from the end of the hall, "I HEARD THAT ARLERT!"

**So I thought this chapter was cute to write. I really enjoyed it. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this Attack on Titan- lawyer- AU! **


	4. Chapter 4

Marco's POV

"I'm just saying that maybe I should do the closing. I've done most of the talking so the judge has a relationship with me." Jean took another bite of his sandwich, leaving crumbs all over my desk.

"Jean can you be a little more careful? And I wonder why that is! Ever since we took this case it's been you, you, you!" I couldn't help myself, he was making my office dirty and it was true. He made the opening _and _now he wanted to do the closing. I merely sat on the desk for show, actually, I think I was there more so to just fill in space.

Holding his hands up, Jean shook away the bread crumbs before shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. I shuddered a little and rolled my eyes, "You really are a rude person."

He scoffed, licking his lips whilst looking at me. My grip on the papers tightened and I abruptly stood from my chair, "Can you stop doing that! In the elevator, the conference room and now! It's unprofessional Kirschstein." My face was heating up from my sudden outburst, but I couldn't read the expression on Jean's face, _is he shocked?_

Before I couldn't even think another thought, Jean too stood from his chair, leaning over my desk, pulling my face closer to his using my tie, "L-let go! This i-is what I'm talking about! What is your problem with me?"

He pulled me even closer and he opened his mouth, "I do this when I like someone. And you're the one I like Bodt. So just get used to it." I could feel his warm breath against my face, he had me so close I swear I could almost feel his lips on mine, _I'm not gay. I'm not gay… am I? Wait. Why am I even questioning this? Of all times why now!?_

Jean eventually let of of my tie after a few seconds of looking directly at me. Breathing out hastily, I moved back slowly, trying to register what he said. I sat back down in my chair and was a little surprised to see him start rambling on about his closing, _as if that just didn't happen._

* * *

Armin leaned forward in his chair and Reiner cupped a hand over his mouth. I had just finished telling the two what happened with Jean and I in my office this morning. And all those other times before that.

"No freaking way! He totally wants to bone you! Gay… I knew it." Reiner crossed one leg over the other and sipped his coffee.

"Only because I told you he was Reiner. Like you would have guessed it." Armin smiled and drank his tea.

"Hey! I knew Bertholdt was gay didn't I?"

"Nope. That was me too." Armin flashed another smiled before running his hand threw his blonde hair and Reiner looked seriously in thought.

"Alright, but this doesn't help me. I'm not gay. At least, I don't _think _I am." I looked at my two friends, all the while thinking about the possibility. I never had really thought about my sexuality in those terms before.

"You do bring him up a lot. Plus I'd totally go for you if you were gay Marco. I mean, you've got a nice ass." Reiner arched his eyebrow and looked at me while I unintentionally blushed.

"You have a boyfriend Reiner, remember?" Armin laughed and finished his tea before standing up, "Come one, we have to give Levi these papers on our monthly clientele. He's probably in his office, let's go."

Reiner clapped his hands and stood up, as well as I. The three of us left the break room with our papers on our way to Mr. Rivialle's office.

"I can't wait to hand this in, I'm so over writing these damn reports." Reiner stretched his arms out as Armin knocked on the door.

Upon hearing some muffled noises, Armin glanced at Reiner and I and shrugged, "Hey, Mr. Rivialle, we have our reports that you-"

As Armin opened the door for us to step in, we all stood there. Silent at the scene unfolding before us.

"Jesus Christ! Shut the door! Ah, Levi!" Eren squirmed his way behind the bookshelf. Eren. In Levi's office. In a maid's uniform with one of those fluffy cleaning things,

Without even so much as a blink of the eye, Levi crossed his legs on his desk and gestured to the filing cabinet near the bookshelf, "About time, hurry it up and put them there."

All three of us hastily placed our papers on the cabinet, trying to stifle the laughter threatening to escape our mouths.

"Mr Rivialle, did you get my…"

Hearing another voice, I turned to see Jean standing at the door. His plain expression turned to delight instantly, "I _love _this law firm."

**Okay, this was super awesome to write. Can you just imagine Eren in a maid's outfit cleaning Levi's office? Oh my god. Sorry again for not updating, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
